At Last
by GrazW
Summary: Dandy fic - Andy and Danai finally confront their feelings for each other during a visit to London
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read:**

 **This is a Dandy fic, if you are against RL shipping then do not proceed as you'll only get angry and I'm trying to spread love not cyber war.**

 **As I don't wanna trash anyone, Andy and Gael have amicably seperated so no animosity towards a real person that I don't know.**

 **Starts light but will get more smutty as it goes on ;-)**

 **London**

Danai was nervous as the taxi pulled up to the hotel. " _It's just Andy..._ " She told herself to calm the butterflies, why did her breath catch in her throat at the thought of meeting her buddy Andy. The guy who had seen her at midnight after 18 hours of work...Sweating and blood stained, or at 5am before her morning coffee without her make up on. The cast and crew were so close they were basically family. So why now did she feel a knot in her stomach as though she was about to go on stage? She looked at the text Andy had sent her earlier that day: "Meet at my room, 104. Can't wait to see you" She made her way up through the lobby of the hotel and towards the elevator, she checked her reflection before she got out and made her way along the hotel corridor. Her heart was pounding as she collected herself for a moment before knocking on the door.

The last time she saw him replayed in her brain...

...

 **Atlanta**

It was their final day of filming. The atmosphere was always like the last day of class before summer. Though season 8 had been their toughest yet to film, they had ended on a lighter/happy scene so everyone was in good spirits. They had all exhanged hugs and kisses and "see you next year"s. Danai was walking to her trailer to get changed when she heard her name called, she turned to see Andy sprinting towards her. "Did you think you could slip away without a proper goodbye?" He teased.

"I'm just going to get changed. Besides, you seemed busy with Jeff and Norm!" She giggled, the three of them had been high fiving and secret-handshaking for what seemed like an eternity.

He laughed, "they're not as fun to cuddle as you are" flashing her a smile. They were at his trailer door now, "you coming in?"

She nodded and stepped inside. "I meant to give you my UK number..." he said "for when you're in London." Danai was heading to London to do press for Black Panther and go to the premiere.

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Give me your phone."

He plugged the number in "just give me a call when you're there I'll come see you!"

Danai blushed, she knew he did this to everyone. Any cast member who was in London he went to meet, took them to lunch or dinner and made them feel at home. That was the thing about Andy, no matter where you were in the world he made you feel like you were at home. He was so safe, so familiar... " _So handsome_ " she thought as she watched him busy himself packing away all the stuff he wanted to take from his trailer. It was mainly pictures of him and Norman, or him and his family "his wife" Danai told herself. She got on well with Gael but it was no secret that her and Andy had been having problems. Andy was basically an open book, wore his heart on his sleeve and so regularly confided in her and pretty much anyone who would listen. "The thing is" he had told her one night shoot "we've tried so hard, but we can't get that feeling back you know?" He had been sad about it for a long time, but lately he seemed lighter. She daren't ask him why, selfishly fearing that it was because they'd managed to work things out.

"The thing is..." he was now packing away his fan mail, frowning as he realised he hadn't opened some "I'll be in London quite a lot. Me and Gael are trialling living totally separate. Every other week one of us will move out of the house."

Danai tried to put on a nonchalant voice "Oh right?"

"Yeah, it's just for the best really. It's not fair on either of us to keep stringing it out. The kids too, if we can get some kind of routine in place it will be easier in the long run."

"Yeah, I mean, if it's what you both want..."

"It's just best not to pretend anymore...We both want to move on. And lately my attention has been elsewhere."

"Was it hot in here?" Danai thought. She suddenly felt unable to meet his gaze, and her eyes surveyed his trailer looking for a distraction. He was dressed as Rick but everything in his trailer was Andy; his clothes in messy piles on his couch, the pack of cigarettes on the side, the fridge full of diet coke, the kettle and tea bags...She tried to think of something to say, something casual and nonchalant.

"It's you." He carried on speaking before she had a chance to open her mouth. His words hit her like a lightening bolt "I don't know how to say it, so I'll just say it straight. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Andy..."

"Don't say anything, I don't want you to say anything. I just didn't want to leave you for months on end and you not know how I feel. You're doing amazing things Danai and you're going to be a huge star. I mean, you already are to me. But now the rest of the world will know and before I lose you to them I just wanted you to tell you that."

She nodded, unsure she could find the words even if she wanted to.

" _Me too!_ " She wanted to say " _since about the second time I met you...I can't stop thinking about every hug, every time you tell me I look beautiful..._ "

He was smiling as if he knew what she was thinking, his blue eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. "Now come and give me a hug ok?" He said and pulled her close.

She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying how it felt to have him hold her. His arms felt so nice and warm wrapped around her. He pulled away slightly to look at her, "have I ruined everything?"

"No way..." She said, smiling like a Cheshire cat. He bent his face down and kissed her cheek "good" he whispered in her ear and kissed her again. " _Oh god_ " she thought, " _he needs to stop._ " She could feel the goosebumps on her skin, as he kissed her again on her neck this time. He pulled back again, looked a little concerned but before he could say anything she was kissing his mouth. Softly at first to gauge his reaction. The hardness she felt pressing against her leg told her all she needed to know. He kissed her back, using his tounge to part her lips. They had kissed before a dozen times, but they were in character. He was good then, but nothing compared to now. He sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip before plunging his tounge into her mouth again. His hands found their way to her ass and he squeezed as he pushed himself closer to her. In one swift movement he had locked the door and had lifted her up onto the counter top. They were still fully clothed but she was now grinding against his hardness making him groan. "Just tell me if you want me to stop" he breathed. There was no way she was going to. She undid his belt and top button and felt his hard cock through his boxers, she slid her hand slowly up and down. He gasped and dug his nails into her thighs...Then suddenly...

"Andy! Andy! Dude you better not have gone home!" The door handle rattled as the unmistakable voice of Norman Reedus called his name. "I didn't get my goodbye kiss man!"

"Hold on!" Andy hastily did his jeans back up, as Danai tried to re-gain her composure. She sat on the couch in what she hoped was a casual pose and got her phone out.

Andy opened the door "sorry man, I was just..."

"Woah! What are you two doing in here with the door locked?" Norman was beeming as he looked from Andy to Danai. Andy's door was never locked.

"Must have locked by accident."

"Hate it when that happens..." Norman smirked. "Anyway come see me when you're done ok? Both of you! I'm gonna miss you motherfuckers"

"Mmm hmm" said Danai, they were all three giggling now as Norman departed the trailer with a wink.

"Glad I locked that fucking door." Laughed Andy, "sorry about that...Got a bit carried away."

"Me too" Danai blushed, wishing they hadn't been interrupted.

"Come on, let's go see what Normy wants" he took her hand playfully and they headed towards Norman's trailer.

...…...

 **London**

Pretty much as soon as she landed she messaged him to say she was in town. Not one to ever play it cool, Andy had called her almost immediately. She had hesitated a while before answering, they hadn't spoken for 3 months and she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear his voice yet. But her nerves gave way to the overwhelming desire she had to speak to him.

"Hello..." She said tentatively.

"Hello!" Replied a sing song British accent, she had forgotten how his voice sounded. Hearing it now she couldn't help but smile.

"When did you land?"

"Uhh" she was busted, she didn't want to admit that the very first thing she did when she landed was message him "last night" she replied breezily. The taxi driver flashed her a look in the rear view mirror which she chose to ignore and looked out the window.

"And you waited this long to text me? Shame on you..." He laughed "ok so are you free tonight?"

"Not tonight, I have dinner with the Black Panther cast and then press all day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok meet me at my hotel I'll text you the address...Then I'll take you out ok? Just call me tomorrow to tell me when you're gonna be done."

"Sounds good"

"Ok it's a date" she could hear the smile in his voice

"Ok bye"

"Bye, darling." He called everyone darling, even Norman, but she couldn't help but smile. The taxi driver gave her another look in the mirror and a cheeky smile. As she drew closer to the city she felt a familiar feeling, the feeling she had when she was close to him. Even though she was thousands of miles away from her appartment she felt like she was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York**

"Oh come on Danai, he's crazy about you!" Norman smiled over his cup of coffee "you forget Andy can't keep anything to himself...he won't shut up about you. It's annoying actually." He teased.

Danai had met Norman for a coffee while they were both back in New York, she loved spending time with him. Often misunderstood due to his loud, brash persona, he was actually a sweetheart and Danai found him easy to talk to. "I don't know" she countered as she stared into her latte "I mean, we did have a moment before we left Atlanta..." he knew this, of course he did he'd damn near caught them at it! But he didn't dwell on it, instead he threw his hands in the air "see, what'd I tell you!"

"Hmm...we'll see" Danai was non-comittal, she was wary of divulging her feelings too easily. Since they'd had their conversation and kiss in Andy's trailer her head had been full of "what if"s..." _what if he has changed his mind?" "What if he thinks it was a mistake?" "What if we ruin our friendship?"_ And the biggest of all " _what if we hurt one-another?"_ Danai was no stranger to heartbreak, guys she'd thought were "the one" had ended up cheating, guys who were into but whom she felt nothing towards her she'd had to break up with and see the hurt in their face. She would hate that with Andy.

She felt suddenly claustrophobic, as though everyone in the coffee shop could not only hear their conversation but could read her mind. She changed the subject "anyway, how's Mingus?"

"Yeah, he's great..." Norman continued talking animatedly about his boy, Danai tried to pay attention but her mind drifted elsewhere...to another place...and another person...

...

 **London**

She took a deep breath and knocked on the hotel room door, after what seemed like an eternity it opened. And there he was; Andrew James Clutterbuck in all his glory. She couldn't believe how good he looked, he had shaved and cut his hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him without a beard and it was crazy how much younger he looked. He was wearing his favourite black jeans and brown boots, and a denim shirt she had seen him in a hundred times but never failed to be amazed at how it showed off his toned arms and chest.

He sucked in his cheeks, a tic so ingrained in Andy that it was now a part of Rick Grimes too. She loved when he did it, it showed off his cheekbones perfectly. His eyes darted from her head to her toes and back up again "wow" he was smiling "you look incredible." She had tried to go low-key, but had still wanted to dress to impress. She had gone for a form-fitting long sleeve black dress with ankle boots. And by the massive smile on Andy's face she assumed it had done the trick.

"Thanks" she said coyly "you too!"

"Nooo" he brushed off her compliment as he always did. "Come in! Come in!" He stepped aside to let her pass, "how are you?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a massive hug. All her nerves melted away.

"I'm good...we had press allll day so I'm sooo tired and 100% bored of talking about myself."

"Urgh...hell" Andy hated doing press, he was more about the work not the promotion. "Sit down" he beckoned her to the couch "I promise I won't keep you out late tonight, do you want a drink?" He was now at the minibar.

"Umm...white wine?"

He poured her drink and delivered it to her on the couch, he grabbed himself a Diet Coke.

"So what do you want to do tonight? I know a load of good places for dinner? If you're hungry that is, or we could have a drink somewhere?" As he was speaking Danai stiffled a yawn, the hectic day coupled with the jet lag meant she was exhausted. "Or..." He said, quietly "if you're tired we can just hang out here? We can watch a movie I can order in some food?"

"I like the sound of the last option" she tried not to sound too keen, but time alone with Andy and no distractions sounded too good to be true.

"Ok that's settled then. It seems a shame though, you all dressed up with no where to go..."

"Well I came here so it's not wasted."

"Mmm..." Whatever he was about to say seemed to catch in his throat and he took a deep breath. Danai couldn't work out what was going through his mind, she was so used to him being open with his thoughts and feelings she wasn't sure how to react. "Come here, I want to show you something." He opened the doors to his balcony.

The view was breathtaking - she hadn't realised when she drove up in the cab, but the hotel was right on the river and from here she could see so much of London. "Wow" she exclaimed "this is amazing! I love this city"

There was a chill in the air, and the sun was practically gone from the sky. But the way the city was illuminated meant that they didn't miss out on any of the view. Though they could hear the city below them, it seemed so quiet on the balcony in their little bubble.

"Here look" he said, placing his hand at the bottom of her back and guiding her to the far corner of the balcony "you can see Big Ben see?" He hadn't removed his hand.

"Oh yeah! You know I've never seen it up close." She tried to remain calm, how could him just placing his hand on her back cause her to feel those butterflies again?

"Really? He grinned, his hand was stroking her lower back. "Well maybe if you're lucky enough and you can fit me in I can take you for a walk down by there. You can see it all, Houses of Parliament...London Eye..." He knew what he was doing to her surely, as he drew her closer to him, rubbing her arm "you cold?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Ok let's go back inside, I just wanted to show you that view. It's pretty good huh?"

"It's amazing!"

"My views better though." He was looking her square in the eyes, his smile was wide.

"Stop! That's so cheesy." She laughed it off, hoping that in the evening light he could not see her blush.

He chucked "sorry. I'll try harder next time. You want another drink?"

"Just a coke, or I will fall asleep."

"I wouldn't mind." He was pouring her coke "now, I get to choose the food ok? Because I know the BEST pizza place."

"No argument here! I get to pick the movie though!"

"Ok."

He phoned through their order. "Ho _w does he look so good just standing there?_ " Danai thought to herself, just talking on the phone to the restaurant he exuded an effortless charm. She busied herself with choosing a movie from the hotels lacklustre selection. She settled on 'Back to the Future'.

"An excellent choice!" Andy said as he got off the phone "the food will be here soon. I'm starving. You must be shattered, take your shoes off, make yourself at home. And tell me every exciting thing you've been up to..."

She talked for what seemed like forever about her trips to Brazil and Zimbabwe, about how she made a short pit stop back to New York before heading to London. Andy listened intently to her, smiling when she mentioned meeting up with Norm. She talked and talked right through dinner and pretty much the entire movie.

"Jesus...Talk about me me me! What have you been up to?"

"Well nothing as exciting as that! I've mostly been here" he gestured around his hotel room. "My new home from home, do you like it?"

"I do!" She looked around and saw he had actually made it very homely, his pictures from his trailer were posted about the room. For the first time she noticed one of him, her, Norman and Lennie. "I didn't realise you had this picture printed?"

"Yeah I liked it" he smiled, shyly. "Liked one particular aspect more than anything though."

"Hmm yeah I agree, Lennie is very handsome! But he's taken Andy."

"Damn!" He joked "now...We have a decision to make...Can I interest you...In...Back to the future part 2?"

"You can." She was tired, but no way did she want to leave this soon. She knew he was going back home tomorrow for a week to be with his kids, and she wasn't sure she would see him before she flew back home due to her hectic schedule. "I'm so full after that meal though I gotta lie down."

"Be my guest" he gestured towards his bed. She kicked her shoes off and lay down "damn this is comfortable" she giggled.

"Mmm hmm. A little too comfortable." Andy now looked as tired as she felt as he lay down next to her. There was a gap in between them that she desperately wanted to close. She wanted to be close to him, wanted him to hold her, but for some reason she felt too shy to make the first move.

As if he read her mind, Andy extended his arm for her to come closer to him. "Thank you for coming to see me." He said, his voice sleepy.

"Thanks for having me."

They were barely 5 minutes into the film before they had both fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The penultimate chapter. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has left me a lovely comment, I've been writing for years but this is my first time submitting something publicly and your words of encouragement mean the world to me :)**

 **I'd love to read more fics and return the favour so please comment with your own fics/suggestions.**

 **Now, back to the story...**

 **Atlanta 2015**

"Come in!" Shouted Danai in answer to the knock on her trailer door.

"My lady" said Andy, standing in the doorway. " _He's so cheesy"_ thought Danai as she giggled at him. "You ready to have your world rocked?" He asked.

"Why?" She teased "is Tom Hardy here?"

"Oh please...Once you see what I'm working with no man will be good enough again."

"Andy! I'm not gonna look."

He shrugged "suit yourself...I'm gonna." She threw a pillow at him, he chuckled and caught it with one hand. "I'm joking, you know I'm a gentleman" he had a twinkle in his eye now.

"Hmmm! If you say so."

"Anyway, you ready? We gotta go to make up."

Today they were filming the much anticipated Richonne post coital nude scene, Andy had been teasing her all week. For authenticity and keeping it in line with the characters they had decided to be actually naked for the scene. Andy had no shame about nudity, and made a point as several times about refusing the modestly sock. Though she acted coy, Danai was actually fine with it too. She had done nude scenes before and she felt comfortable around the cast and crew.

In the make up trailer, Andy's light hearted jokes continued and by the time they got onto set she was actually looking forward to the scene. They walked towards the set in their bath robes, Tom was with them now and seemed to be the most nervous one.

"Guys I promise I won't look." He said to them sweetly.

"Dude I don't care" laughed Andy "but Danai has a sword so you better be careful."

"I promise I'll just look at the sword."

" _Bless him_ " thought Danai. It was his second week on set, she imagined that it was probably quite a daunting scene to shoot. She flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Ok Danai and Andy clothes off and into bed" came the direction from Kari, the director. Tom took his position at the end of the bed. She had barely finished her sentence before Andy had de-robed.

"Ok" Danai conceeded "10 seconds."

"What?" Andy looked taken aback.

"Let's look, for 10 seconds, no more."

"Uh" he was blushing now. " _Its all an act"_ she thought, slightly pleased with herself that she had caught him off guard. "Well I'm ready" his arms spread wide, his confidence back.

She dropped her robe, she didn't get a chance to look at his face as she was stunned by what she saw. She knew he was in good shape, she had seen him shirtless before but had never taken a proper look. Damn it looked like it had been sculpted by the gods. His shoulders, his arms, his pecs, his abs, his...Her eyes went downward to the only part she'd never seen before. " _Not bad_ " she thought. It wasn't huge, but it was smooth and perfectly in proportion.

"Andy tryin' to make it look like hes not been doing push ups for an hour" joked the DP.

"Shuddup" chuckled Andy. Him and Danai dived giggling into the bed.

The scene went well, they did a few takes to make sure they got it all before Kari called "ok that's a wrap on Danai and Andy. Tom we just need a couple more close ups on you."

"Good job man" Andy was saying to Tom as he shook his hand.

"Andy!" Giggled Danai "put your robe back on!"

"Oh yeah" everyone was laughing now as they set up the scene for Tom. It was nice for everyone to have a light day for once.

Andy and Danai walked back towards the trailers.

"I didn't look" said Andy

"What?"

"You know, when you said I could look, I looked at the wall." He said, smiling.

"Why not? She hoped he hadn't noticed her looking so intently at him.

"I don't know" he shrugged "hey, good job today." He hugged her goodbye and sprinted up the steps of his trailer.

" _Damn Andy Lincoln, why you gotta be like this._ " She thought as she walked back to her trailer in the settling sun.

 **London**

The end credits to 'Back to the Future 2' woke Danai up with a jolt. "Damn" came Andy's sleepy voice next to her "that was my favourite one as well." His voice sounded so husky and sexy. Danai let out a chuckle before looking at the clock on the night stand. It was almost midnight.

"I should go" though it was late, she was now wide awake as she turned back towards Andy. He didn't say anything for such a long time that she wondered if he had even heard her, but he had a faint smile on his face before looking down bashfully.

"Or..." he put his hand on her hip and shuffled closer to her. She worried she wouldn't be able to hear him over the thud of her own heartbeat. "You could stay."

"I..." was all she managed before he kissed her. It was slow and deliberate, his lips barely parted at first as if he was trying to gauge her reaction. He started to move his head back, but Danai pulled him back towards her mouth. Their lips were locked together now, their tongues invading each other's mouths. She ran her hands through his hair, as he moved his body even closer to her.

His hand, having remained on her hip had now moved to her ass. He squeezed it gently and she moaned into his mouth. He shifted his weight to lean over her, his hand still on her ass like a magnet. He began to kiss down her jaw, up to her ear. He whispered "I've wanted you for so long" before trailing kisses down her neck, and along her collar bone.

She didn't trust herself to speak, and simply let out a moan as his lips made their way back to hers. His hand was under her dress now, he was slowly pulling her tights down and off her legs. His finger tips were tickling her inner thighs, working their way up but not quite reaching the top. His breathing was ragged, as he pulled away from her.

"Are you ok?" He breathed "is this alright?" He was cupping her face in his hand now, his eyes studying her features.

"Yes!" She giggled

"What? What's so funny?" He said softly. He looked so worried, she was so used to his confidence that she didn't know how to react to him being so nervous.

"Nothing, it's just...You don't have to be so...Polite!"

"Oh..." He was smiling now "I just want you to have a good time."

"I am" she was unbuttoning his shirt, as he leaned in to kiss her again. As she reached the bottom button he pulled it off. His body never failed to impress her. She ran her fingers down his abs and along the v shape at the bottom of his torso. He pulled her on top of him, and peeled her dress off slowly.

"Jesus" he said "you are so fucking beautiful." She smiled and bent down to kiss him, his hands made their way to her ass again. He squeezed and bucked his hips to meet hers. Though his jeans she could feel he was rock hard. He was trailing kisses down her neck, accross her breasts and down her torso. He undid her bra and threw it accross the room, his thumbs brushed over her nipples until they were hard. He was kissing and gently biting her stomach, to the top of her thong.

His strong arms moved her body as though she was made of air, even though she was on top, he was the one in control. She didn't mind, his hands all over her body felt electrified as each touch heightened her arousal. He pulled her upwards so she was sitting on his face, and his tounge and lips began to caress the fabric of her thong. It felt so fucking good she needed more and began to thrust her hips.

He pulled her thong down, she shifted to take it off and resumed her position. His tounge hungrily dove in between her lips and effortlessly found her clit. He licked and kissed her until she felt like she would explode. His hands held onto her ass, pulling it closer to his face.

"Fuck!" She couldn't help but exclaim. She was biting her lip, enjoying the sensation of his lips and tounge on her most sensitive area. She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and extending even to the tips of her fingers. She was not ready to cum yet, she needed him inside her.

She got off him, and onto her back. He immediately grabbed her and with one arm positioned her in front of him, he was kneeling in between her legs now and un-zipping his jeans. He took off his jeans and boxers, unleashing his hard cock. She leaned up to grab him by the neck and pull him to her. They were hungrily kissing now, his hand on her breast squeezing and flicking her nipple.

He leaned back, and guided himself inside of her. The feeling of him made her gasp as he pulled all the way out and pushed himself back in. He was kissing and sucking her neck, continuing his long deliberate strokes. He shifted position, taking her with him and barely even breaking his stride. He was sitting up now with her on top of him, she could feel every inch of him. Holding her ass he moved her up and down, his mouth kissing and nibbling her breasts...her neck...down to her stomach.

He was driving her wild, she felt the familiar sensation again building in her stomach and emanating around her body. She was losing control.

"Fuck...baby" she moaned, he was still moving her body. She couldn't stand it any more as the tingling sensation gave way to waves of ecstasy. He was moving in and out of her slowly, prolonging the feeling whilst kissing her mouth now. Her walls clamped down around him which made him groan.

"God..." He breathed and she took control for the first time, riding his hard cock as his hands gripped her thighs. "I'm gonna cum..." He warned, she kissed him deeply, running her nails accross his back driving him to his climax.

He grunted as he pulled her closer, and threw his head back as he released inside her. They slowed down their pace, and she did not get off him. Still enjoying the sensation of him inside her. They kissed, she could feel him smiling.

"You alright?" He asked her one more time.

"Of course." She smiled back, got off him now and dived into the mass of comfortable pillows.

"Thanks for that" he said, she was laughing now at his constant need for politeness. "What?" He was laughing too now.

"Goofball" she teased, as he pulled her close for a cuddle. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose and she nestled into his neck. He gently stroked her back as they fell happily asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**London**

Danai woke naturally to the sound of the city below her, it was only 7am and Andy was still asleep next to her. She checked her phone and replied to her messages; one from her mum checking she was having a nice time, from her publicist confirming her press engagements for next week, one from Lupita telling her that she knocked on her door late last night and she wasn't there and was there something she needed to tell her...

"Hey" came a sleepy voice next to her.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?"

No, it's ok."

She turned to face Andy, suddenly feeling shy she pulled the duvet up to her chin. " _God he's even more handsome in the mornings._ " He had developed stubble overnight, she didn't realise how much she enjoyed the beard until she noticed it added an extra layer of sexiness to his face.

"Is everything ok with us? After last night?" He asked, looking a bit worried.

"Of course it is" his sensitivity was such a turn on, he made her feel at ease again and she released her tight grip on the duvet.

"Ok, good" he was smiling again now "look, I don't want to put any pressure on. If this is all it is, then this is all it is. But I'd like it to be more...Some day?"

"Mmm hmmm, me too. I'm just a bit worried as I'm so busy at the moment, I'm only here for another week or so and then I'm round Europe, then LA...And your family is here..."

"I know, that's why I don't want to put any pressure on it. You do your thing, enjoy it, you deserve it. No one has worked as hard as you have the past year. I'll still be here waiting for you, ok?"

But..."

"No buts, worst case scenario I see you in Atlanta in April. Worst case scenario, nothing comes of it and I'll still have the memory of last night. But you'll never lose me in your life, we'll always be friends."

"Promise?"

"Promise...Now come give me a cuddle."

He pulled her into him by her waist, turning her round so he was cuddling her from behind. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, his whole body cocooned around her.

"Sorry" he said, in reference to his very obvious arousal "can't help it."

She didn't speak, instead she reached her arm back to touch his thigh and pushed her ass back to meet his hardness. Her fingers gripped his thigh as she began to grind against him.

"Mmm" he let out a low groan. His hand making its way to her breasts. He was beginning to thrust back as she felt him grow harder and he massaged her breast and brushed her nipple until it formed a peak. He moved onto the other one as she parted her legs slightly to let his cock slip between them.

It was now positioned at her opening, but not quite penetrating yet. He kissed her neck, as he thrust towards her lips...She could feel her wetness building below, the feeling of the tip of his cock only making it worse.

His hand now reached around and found her clit, he moved around it in slow circles still kissing her neck. She began to feel the familiar tingle, she wanted so badly to feel him inside her. It was like a drug and she was already addicted.

He was pushing her to the brink with his fingers alone, kissing down her neck and her back as she felt his cock grow and grow against her. Finally he pushed it inside of her, he let out a low moan into her ear.

"Baby I love how you feel" he growled, she had never heard his voice like that before and it was hot as hell. He began pumping steadily, gripping her hip and pulling her close to him deepening his penetration. His hand made its way to her clit again, and he continued tracing it with his finger as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her.

She couldn't hold off her orgasm much longer, and from the sounds Andy was making she knew he was close too. He quickened his pace which sent her over the edge and her body quivered as her orgasm rushed through her in waves. Andy held her tightly in his arms as she sucummed to the pleasure.

"Oh god!" That same low growl as his own orgasm came, Danai felt a second wave as she felt his cock twitch inside her. Neither of them said anything for a moment, as they let their heartbeats return to normal.

"You're good at that" she told him, suddenly aware he always seemed to be paying her compliments and that she didn't always get the chance to return them.

"Darling, you make it easy" he smiled. "Now, what say you we order some breakfast then try for round three before we both have to get back to reality..."

 **Atlanta**

Danai was feeling nervous again, it had been almost three months since her and Andy had their magical night in London. They'd messaged back and forth but not seen each other since. Her schedule had been crazy and he was filming a movie which meant he couldn't attend WSC London which she was sure she'd see him at. She was happy for him, but she had missed him more than she thought she would.

Everyone was back in town after the break and were meeting at Nic and Normans for a pre-season party. She was walking there now, wondering if it would be the same when they saw each other. Hoping it would not be awkward. And...As always in the back of her head was the fear he had changed his mind.

She walked through the door, did a quick scan of the room to check if he was here. He didn't seem to be. "Danai!" It was Norman, greeting her with a big squeeze and kiss on the cheek. She was then flocked by everyone, they hugged and kissed and traded "how you been"s and smiles. It was nice after travelling to such far flung locations to be in such a familiar place with familiar people, these people were the closest to her in the world outside of her actual family.

And then...She saw him. He must have been outside smoking, as he came through the back door with Jeffrey. How could he make a baseball cap, white t shirt and jeans into the sexiest outfit in the world? He clocked her too, as his face broke into a big smile. Any fear she had about seeing him again melted away. He hung back as she said hello to Jeffrey, she then walked over to him. He scooped her up in a hug so strong it lifted her off her feet.

"Hello, you" he whispered in her ear "I've missed you."

"You have no idea" she whispered back.

"Let's get you a drink shall we" he led her to the bar.

As she watched him standing there, leaning slightly over to order their drinks, flashing her a smile, she had that familiar feeling. Everything would be ok, he still felt the same way, she was home.

\- THE END -


End file.
